


Evidence

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura looks in the mirror and ponders her murderer. Written for the 2014 BSG Epics prompt war, prompt was 'nipple.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

She remembered thinking how the lump that killed her mother should have been visible for all the havoc it wreaked in their lives before finally ripping her away. It left a hole in Laura’s chest but, she remembered thinking as she bathed her mother’s frail body for the last time, it’s final cruelty was to remain an invisible murderer lurking in the corner of her wrinkled, sagging right breast. 

Her own murderer was in the left but hers insisted on making its presence known. She winced as she pressed on her inverted nipple, watching the mottled skin around it move in time with her ministrations in the mirror. Feels like an orange peel, she thought absently, pulling the phrase from the pamphlet about inflammatory breast cancer she knew was still tucked in the pocket of her bag where she’d shoved it the day of the attacks. 

Her mind flashed on Sean, hungrily mouthing that same nipple through the fabric of her bra as she pondered a graceful exit. The look on Richard’s face the first time he made her come just by sucking it. Bill’s rough but gentle hands tracing the skin, planting soft kisses on the ruined flesh. 

She shook her head and grabbed her bra from the counter, strapping away any hope of that fantasy with a soft click of metal. The white wrap top added a layer to her armor but she couldn’t help but hang on to one final sliver of hope. She popped three chamalla pills into her mouth, swallowing them dry, before exiting the head to face yet another Gaius Baltar induced crisis. 

With a small, wry smile she pushed away Billy’s look of concern, unwilling to burden the sweet boy with the source of her morbid amusement. 

A smoking, irascible old doctor would be the last man to ever be graced with a view of her breasts.


End file.
